I didn't notice
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: I was too dumb to notice, there was something about her. I didn't know what am I suppose to do, if only I knew... Why my mind's stuck on you... This is a story based on Kai's POV, One-sided pairing


**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for not writing nor updating my stories, it's because my school is already starting and it's my first year for now being a high school student! *Cue cheers and confetti* Which means I'll update around twice or once a month, sorry if it's bad news but that's the best I can do since I'm going to be very busy this year being a freshmen in highschool, but I hope you guys understand :)**

 **Of course, enough with this talking and let's move on with this oneshot I came up with, sadly it's a little hurt and drama story**

 **And it was inspired by the song "Stuck" by Darren Espanto (Filipinos, I know you know this guy) I recommend you guys to listen to it, it's a wonderful song and it is full English**

 **Review, follow and favorite if you have anything to say or you enjoyed this story**

 **Criticism is welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Morning" The voice, that voice I always hear when I come inside this shop

Her voice...

"Yo! Nee-chan!" Miwa soon went to the counter to have a conversation with her, in which she was happy to talk to him

Her voice was something...something I want to hear...

I didn't notice it, until now...

"Kai-kun! Let's have a card fight!" Aichi soon called my name as he was waiting at the card fight stand table, then I soon let my self have a fight with him

...Because I was starting to notice something

So it was my distraction...

...From her

Minutes until Hours passed, Aichi left a while ago to do some home work, Miwa soon had a card fight with me, after that he soon left me to do something, I kept having card fights until the shop was finally closing

As I noticed that, I fixed my deck and soon packed my stuff and left the shop to see it was already night as I walked to my home

But a few meters from the shop, someone called me

"Kai!" It was her, I turned to see her running to me, walking to her to get closer until she tripped and I soon caught her as fast as I could

She started staring through my eyes, noticing her eyes matching the color of the sky

The sky...I couldn't reach...

I could feel some butterflies inside me...but it didn't matter

She soon got to her feet and dusted some dust on her uniform then gave me a card, and I was a little surprised to see it was Dragonic Overlord...

"Here, you forgot your avatar..." She smiled though it was a little smile, I didn't notice how beautiful she looked even under the night...I didn't know why I didn't notice before...

"Kai?" I returned to my senses as she said my name and accepted the card she handed me

"Thanks, Tokura..." I said with a small smile too and soon went back to the way to my home

"I told you to call me Misaki!" She shouted a little as our distance was getting farther and I smirked at her being a little stubborn, I glance and saw her walking back to the shop, my smirk was changed to a slight frown but I still walked back home

Walking home, my thoughts got a little jumbled...

All those thoughts were about her, I realized I was getting addicted to her which was a bad thing for me

I didn't know what to do...If I just knew

Why she was stuck on my mind...

* * *

A few days after, I was walking back home from school until Miwa asked me a favor to wait for her outside the gates of Miyaji Academy and let her go some where she likes, I asked why then he said he forgot something and needed to get it quick and soon he thanked me and left at the street just like that...

I can't really explain why his my best friend but I did his favor anyway...He did done a lot for me since we were kids...

Standing right next to the gate I leaned near the post and waited for her, a lot of students were coming out but she wasn't, some students were even curious on why I was standing here outside which was a bit awkward for me to explain

A few minutes and I heard her voice, I took a glance and saw her...

She was talking in which I conclude was he best friend, She glanced at me and I soon turned away, I heard her say goodby to her friend and could hear her footsteps walking to me

"Kai? Were you sent by Miwa?" I nodded and she sighed and mumbled something about Miwa

"He said too that I'll walk you to any place you like...so where do you want to go?" She though about it for awhile and from what I see an idea came into her mind

"Just follow me" Confused I was, yet I still followed her

I followed her until we arrived in a place full of cherryblossom trees, petals falling and flying around by the wind

We kept walking in the array of cherryblossom trees, but slowly as we were watching all the petals flying around, I took a glance at her

She was beautiful under the petals, her eyes still blue as the sky, her smile that showed on her angelic face as she watches the petals fly around, her hair long flowing in the wind

If she only knew...and see how beautiful she was...

I realized I was getting more addicted to her...but for now it didn't matter, as I treasured this image of her infront of me...

Since I might not be able to see it again, after all...

She never feels the same for me...

"It's beautiful, right?" She glanced at me with smile her hair still flowing

I felt my cheeks blushing a bit at her beauty and looked away to hide it...

"Yeah..." I said, trying to keep my cool...

I wished I noticed this things about her, long ago...but yet I was too dumb to notice...

"Misaki!" We both saw Miwa running with a gift in his hand

A gift for her...

"Miwa..." She had a slight worry on her face

"H-Here!" He handed her the gift in which she blushed a little

I let myself back away at the scene infront of me, seeing it unfold...yet I didn't want too...

Miwa confessed to her in which she confessed too that she had the same feelings for her in which made him happy and hugged her as she hugged back

All those wishful thoughts and smiles about her were suddenly...shattered

I tried to keep myself together at the scene

Since I didn't want to see it, I didn't want to know what happends after...I didn't want to...lose her

"Kai!" Miwa called out to my name as soon as I returned from my thoughts and tried to keep my composure

He is my bestfriend...and she deserved better...

"Thanks for doing this Kai, it's a big help..." He smiled at me and I slightly smiled too

But it wasn't real...

"It's no problem, I'll leave you guys together now...see you..." After he patted my back I soon turned and walked away at the both of them...

Keeping my distance...from her

That moment we stared that night, I though it was right...but maybe I was wrong...

I held onto something...that in the end, it didn't really matter

I was just to much of an idiot to notice before...that there was something about her

* * *

"Ohayou!" We came in the shop again hearing that usual voice, but now it was more cheerful, I saw her smile as we entered...

But that smile, wasn't for me...

But in the end I still held onto it, even if it didn't matter

TIme may pass us by, but she'll stay stuck on my mind

That moment I saw her that time, I didn't know why but I became hopelessly addicted to her

"Kai-kun! Let's have another cardfight!" Aichi said

"After him, let's have another rematch too Kai..." Miwa said

"I'll battle him after you then..." She said with her smile

I'm addicted to her because I love her

But she never feels the same

Because I was too dumb to notice...there was something about her

Yet, I'm still

Silently

Quietly

Hoping, she'll end up with me

Because she's stuck in my mind...

* * *

 **A/N: I feel super guilty for writing this, why am I doing this to my OTP?! Don't worry guys, I'll try not writing another one-sided KaiSaki fic again, if I could stop writing about it though, I was suppose to hate MiwaSaki very much but then it was plot reasons**

 **I really hate doing plot reasons**

 **And for those who don't know "butterflies inside" means being nervous or tense about something, this is just for people who don't know**

 **So...Review, Follow, and Favorite if you like/love it guys!**

 **See you again in another story!**


End file.
